This disclosure relates to a targeting system for improving the bank shot accuracy and “muscle memory” of a basketball player. The targeting system can provide both horizontal and vertical bank shot targets. While some bank shot targets have provided horizontal aiming guidance, none are known to provide targets which appear to move vertically with respect the hoop and backboard as a player moves around a basketball court.